The flower of wonderland
by Nicko-chan
Summary: A desendent of Alice's falls into wonderland. Wonderland is in peril again her grandmother the last owner of wonderland is sick and on the edge of death and wonderland is in ruins can Alice save wonderland in time.hatterxoc by my younger sister


divtable cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0"TR VALIGN="MIDDLE"TD style="background-image: url();background-repeat: repeat;font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;font-size: 12px;vertical-align: bottom;"/tdTD style="background-image: url();background-repeat: repeat;font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;font-size: 12px;vertical-align: middle;" Grace Potter and the Nocturnals - White Rabbit .mp3/tdTD style="background-image: url();background-repeat: repeat;font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;font-size: 12px;vertical-align: bottom;"/td/TRTR VALIGN="MIDDLE"TD WIDTH="16" style="width: 16px;background-image:url();"/ /TDTD style="background-image: url();background-repeat: repeat;font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;font-size: 11px;vertical-align: bottom;"embed class="beeplayer" wmode="transparent" style="height:24px;width:290px;" src="" quality="high" bgcolor="#ffffff" width="290" height="24" align="middle" allowScriptAccess="sameDomain" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" pluginspage=".com/go/getflashplayer" flashvars="playerID=1&bg=0xCDDFF3&leftbg=0x357DCE&lefticon=0xF2F2F2&rightbg=0x64F051&rightbghover=0x1BAD07&righticon=0xF2F2F2&righticonhover=0xFFFFFF&text=0x357DCE&slider=0x357DCE&track=0xFFFFFF&border=0xFFFFFF&loader=0xAF2910&soundFile=http%..flac16/gpn2010-01-21d2t06_3%0A%0A"/embed img style="padding:0;border:0;vertical-align:bottom" src="/player/logo_"/ /tdTD WIDTH="16" style="width: 16px;background-image:url();"/TD/TRTRTD WIDTH="16"IMG style="padding:0;border:0;" SRC=""/TDTD style="background-image: url();background-repeat: repeat-x;font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;font-size: 11px;vertical-align: top;text-align: center;padding:0;border: 0;margin:0;"Found at a href="?file=8191294&song=White+Rabbit"bee mp3 search engine/a/TDTD WIDTH="16"IMG style="padding:0;border:0;" SRC=""/TD/TR/table/div

Name:Alice

Played by:dakota fanning

Age:19 1/2 exactly

Time period:modern

Clothes:baby blue jeans and a light blue tee-shirt with a picture of a top hat on it(like the mad hatters in the movie)

Accesories:Ipod and necklace with a silver rabbit charm on it.

Alice-Dakota Fanning

Mad Hatter-Johnny depp

Red Queen-Helena Bonham Carter

White Queen-Anne Hathaway

Knave of Hearts-Chrispen glover

Tweedle Dee and Dum-Matt Lucas

White Rabbit-Michael Sheen

Absolem the Caterpillar-Alan Rickman

Dormouse-Barbara Windsor

Cheshire Cat-Stephan Fry

March Hare-Paul Whitehouse

Johnny Depp played Tarrant Hightopp[7] the Mad Hatter, one of Alice's key allies. Wasikowska stated that the characters "both feel like outsiders and feel alone in their separate worlds, and have a special bond and friendship."[19][20] Burton explained that Depp "tried to find a grounding to the character...as opposed to just being mad."[10] Burton also stated that, "In a lot of versions it's a very one-note kind of character and you know [Depp's] goal was to try and bring out a human side to the strangeness of the character."[10] The orange hair is an allusion to the mercury poisoning suffered by milliners who used mercury to cure felt, Depp believes that the character "was poisoned...and it was coming out through his hair, through his fingernails and eyes".[21] Depp and Burton decided that the Mad Hatter's clothes, skin, hair, personality and accent would change throughout the film to reflect his emotions.[22] In an interview with Depp, the character was paralleled to "...a mood ring, [as] his emotions are very close to the surface".[23] The Mad Hatter is "made up of different people and their extreme sides", with a gentle voice much like the character's creator Lewis Carroll reflecting the lighter personality and with a Scottish Glaswegian accent (which Depp modeled after Gregor Fisher's Rab C. Nesbitt character) reflecting a darker, more dangerous personality.[24] Illusionary dancer David Bernal doubled for Depp during the "Futterwacken" sequence near the end of the film.

Helena Bonham Carter played the Red Queen, a combination of the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts. Her first name, Iracebeth,[7] is a play on the word irascible, as she is easily irritated and quick to anger.[25] The character hates animals, choosing to use them as servants and furniture.[26] Bonham Carter's head was digitally increased three times its original size on screen.[27][28] The actress took inspiration from her young daughter Nell, a toddler, stating that, "The Red Queen is just like a toddler, because she's got a big head and she's a tyrant. Toddlers have no sympathy for any living creature", adding, "Nell just bosses us around with no 'please' or 'thank yous.'"[29]

Anne Hathaway played the White Queen, whose first name is Mirana.[7] She was one of few characters that did not require digital manipulation.[30] Hathaway summed up her character with a caption on a magnet of Happy Bunny holding a knife; "Cute but psycho. Things even out."[31] She is very eccentric and dramatic.[25] According to Hathaway, "She comes from the same gene pool as the Red Queen. She really likes the dark side, but she's so scared of going too far into it that she's made everything appear very light and happy. But she's living in that place out of fear that she won't be able to control herself."[32] Hathaway describes her interpretation of the White Queen as "a punk-rock vegan pacifist", with inspiration drawn from Blondie, Greta Garbo, and the artwork of Dan Flavin.[32] Burton also stated that the White Queen's appearance was inspired by Nigella Lawson.[33]

Crispin Glover played Ilosovic Stayne,[7] the Knave of Hearts, who is the seven-foot six-inch head of the Red Queen's Army, with a scarred face and a heart-shaped patch covering his left eye.[27] The character is arrogant and tricky, and while following the Red Queen's every order, he is the only one capable of calming her dramatic mood swings. Glover said, "The Red Queen has a fair amount of short-tempered reactions to things that people do, and so [the Knave] has to be quite diplomatic."

Matt Lucas portrayed both Tweedledee and Tweedledum, rotund twin brothers, who constantly disagree with each other and whose confusing chatter makes little sense to anyone but themselves.[34] Burton commented on the mixture of animation and Lucas, saying that "It's a weird mixture of things which gives his characters the disturbing quality that they so richly deserve."[35]

Michael Sheen portrayed Nivens McTwisp,[7] the White Rabbit,[36] an always late, always-hurrying rabbit[34] who, according to Sheen, "...is such an iconic character that [he] didn't feel like [he] should break the mold too much."[37] Burton said the quality he wanted most in his clock-watching bunny was a twitchiness, also commenting that "[in] any incarnation of the [White Rabbit] through the years, there's that sort of nervousness of a rabbit."[37]

Alan Rickman portrayed Absolem[7] the Caterpillar, a blue hookah-smoking caterpillar with cryptic wisdom. Although Rickman was filmed while recording his voice in a studio, his face was not composited onto the character's face as originally planned.[28]

Barbara Windsor portrayed Mallymkun[7] the Dormouse, a swashbuckling dormouse whose loyalty to the Hatter is unmatched.[34] Burton said that Windsor's voice sealed the deal for her role as the character.[38]

Stephen Fry portrayed Chessur[7] the Cheshire Cat,[39] a shapeshifting and evaporating tabby with a seductive grin that masks his cowardice. Burton stated that the character had a creepy quality in addition to tapping into his own hatred of cats.[40][41]

Paul Whitehouse portrayed Thackery Earwicket[7] the March Hare, an anxious and slightly insane hare who has a propensity for throwing teacups and other items.[34][40] Burton stated that because Whitehouse is a great comedic actor, a lot of his lines came from improvisation.

I got that from this link:

.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film)


End file.
